


Training with a Mandalorian

by MoodiestMags



Series: The Rebels Crew [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Mandalorians are cool, Sparring, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodiestMags/pseuds/MoodiestMags
Summary: Sabine Wren and you spend some time on Lothal trying to hunt each other down. Chopper takes away your practice blaster, so you are left with no weapons against a trained weapons expert/Mandalorian.
Series: The Rebels Crew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892668
Kudos: 4





	Training with a Mandalorian

“Come back here you homicidal droid!” Your yell carried over the wide gold fields of Lothal, trying to dissuade Chopper from running away with your practice blaster. In combat practice with a Mandalorian, that was an essential item. That damned droid disappeared into the tall grass with no more than a deviant chuckle. 

“Ugh, Sabine! Chopper stole my blaster!” You called into the seemingly empty field. A brightly coloured helmet peeked out from behind a rock, Sabine Wren’s slightly modulated voice replying over the grass. “Figure something out! I’m not quitting, neither should you!” 

You groaned before finding your own cover. This Mandalorian would not back down from a fight, sparring or otherwise. She wouldn’t go easy either. 

Sabine had the advantage, made even more clear by the use of her jetpack. She hovered above with her blasters at the ready, looking for any break in the grass. You thought you were well hidden until a bolt hit you in the leg.

“Damn it! I hate that scanner!” You yelled, running away from your opponent and back towards the Ghost. 

As you ran Sabine took a shot she thought was perfect, but missed. You thought quickly on your feet and fell intentionally. The Mandalorian landed a few feet away, stalking through the grass towards you until she reached the flattened earth where you’d fallen. 

“Huh?” Sabine said aloud. The crunch of dried grass made her spin around, blasters at the ready. You smiled at the confused Mandalorian with a handful of pebbles prepared to throw. 

One good throw made a satisfying clank as it struck the side of her helmet, and you muffled a good laugh for fear of her hearing. You just needed one that was a little more accurate. 

Wren lowered her rangefinder, which spelled certain doom for any creature that had warm blood in their veins. Y being one of them, it was time to take out that unfair advantage.

The Mandalorian locked her sights on you the instant she turned around, but yelped once a rock made solid contact with the rangefinder, knocking it out. You jumped out of sight again, waiting with a plan in mind for Sabine to take the high ground. 

Without a doubt that’s what she did. Wren took off with her jet pack hovering a few feet over from where you were ducked into the gold straw out of sight.With a few seconds to gather courage you launched yourself onto the hovering opponent, grappling her to the ground.

Her blasters had been fortunately let go of, so it was just you against a fully armoured Mandalorian. 

Sabine wriggled out of your grapple easily. You hissed as she landed a controlled kick to your jaw. 

“I’ll get you back for that!” You said.

Sabine laughed. “I’d like to see you try!” 

Before anyone could get hurt, the voice of Kanan stopped the fight.

“Alright, kids that’s enough for today!” He said standing in the doorway of the Ghost. “Come on back, dinner’s almost done.”

Sabine removed her helmet, shaking her hair out.   
“You fought pretty well...for a newbie.”

You smiled. “Thanks, you too for a Mandalorian.”

“That’s a real compliment.” Wren laughed.

The two of you walked back to the Ghost bickering but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, and there will be more comfort writings to come. This is just a break/warmup for getting back into Defend and Protect, which you should read.
> 
> Kudos and comments help and motivate me, so if you could keep them coming that’d be great!


End file.
